Return of the Green Sludge
by dantesdarkqueen
Summary: Zack's secretary decides she's sick of being the fuckee. She wants to be on the male side of things for once. How does she pull this off? With green sludge, of course! Genderbending smut, brief mention of mpreg. Sortakinda request fic, but also not.


**Summary: **Kandi decides she's sick of being the fuckee, and convinces Zack to let her do it to him. She wants to be on the male side of things for once. And how does she pull this off? Why, it's the Return of the Green Sludge, of course! And furthermore, does this brief stint in gender-bending have any repercussions for our buddy and his secretary? Heavy dose of genderbending SMUT!!!

**Disclaimer: **I no own any of the characters in this fic but Andria. All characters but Kandi belong to Square Enix. The aforementioned Kandi belongs to my good friend, AmazonTurk, who has given me her enthusiastic permission for me to use her in this oneshot.

**Queen's Quornor: **I can't really count this idea as totally my own, nor as a request. As quite a few of you probably know, I take requests in my drabble-fic, "Evidence of Sephiroth's Humanity." One of the requests I have not yet used (and which several people have asked for) is a return of the infamous gender-bending green sludge (chapter by the same name in the fic, if you're interested). I should also mention that this particular oneshot is credited, believe it or not, to another good friend of mine, mysticjc1. She'll know what I mean (maybe). And I tried to tie my version of Kandi with AmazonTurk's Kandi, just because I know she likes consistency in her own fics, so I'm going to do the same to her character. Kinda my way of thanking her in advance for something she's writing for me. Anyway, I know this fic is a lot more twisted and perverted than I normally write. But I swear, this thing basically wrote itself. And as a side-note, if you can't figure out who 'Specimens C and Z' are, I will smack you!

Return of the Green Sludge

"Zack, do you realize that our one-month anniversary is tommorow?"

The black-haired SOLDIER turned to look at her, pulling his pants back on and buckling them without thinking. "What do you mean? We're not dating, Kandi."

"I mean since I started working for you." The Honeybee-turned-secretary sat up and stretched, then reached for her clothes. "Don't you think that's enough of a reason for a celebration?"

"I suppose. What did you have in mind?"

He heard Kandi sneaking up behind him. A moment later, she wrapped her arms around him, pressing her full breasts against his naked back teasingly. "Well, I was talking with Felisha last week, and I have decided something."

"And that would be...?"

"I am tired of being fucked."

Faster than a cobra, Zack had whirled around and grabbed her shoulders. "Who are you and what have you done with Kandi?"

The secretary rolled her eyes. "I mean, I'm sick of being the _fuckee_. I want to be the _fucker _for once."

"So you're going lesbo now?" Zack grinned and reached for his shirt.

"No. Actually, I was thinking of fucking _you_."

The SOLDIER froze, then glanced over his shoulder at the smiling brunette. "Babe, nobody is touching my ass like that. Including you."

"I wasn't talking about your ass, Zack."

He eyed her warily. "Then what exactly _did _you have in mind?"

In answer, Kandi reached into the pocket of her jacket and pulled out two small plastic containers. Containers full of a familiar bubble-filled, green...

"_Hell_ no." Zack shuffled away from her. "No way. Nuh-uh. _Forget it_. There's no way I'm taking that shit again. Not now, not ever!"

Kandi smirked and slinked closer, deliberately rolling her hips so her lover's attention was drawn to her legs. "You disappoint me, Zack. Felisha told me you had wondered how women experience things in bed. This is the perfect opportunity, especially since I have the antidote, too."

He turned to face her, his eyes incredulous. "How did you get these, anyway? You didn't screw Hojo, did you?"

Kandi smacked his chest in reprimand. "That's disgusting, Zack! No, I didn't have sex with him. I bribed one of his assistants into sneaking these out to me in exchange for erasing a write-up he received the other day. Anyway, this is ony a one-time thing. And if you do this for me, then I'll do whatever you want me to do for our two-month anniversary."

That got Zack's attention. "Even...?"

"Yes. Even that."

He hesitated, remembering how uncomfortable he had been during his brief tenure as a 'she,' and finally nodded.

Kandi grinned. "All right. Meet me in my apartment tommorow, tough guy. We'll make a woman out of you before the night is over!"

ZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZK

Zack was reminded of that statement as he looked into the mirror, examining his new appearance with a critical eye. His body had grown more slender, delicate, and nymph-like over the past few minutes, his rock-hard pecs disappearing behind a pair of big, luscious breasts. His abs had softened, become a smoother plane of taunt skin, and most shocking of all was the replacement of his proud, eleven-inch cock and balls with a smooth, black-furred mound of plump flesh.

There was no denying it. That was a _woman _staring back at him.

"So what do you think?" He turned his head to see Kandi modeling her new look, that of a large, well-muscled man much akin to Zack's usual body.

He paled slightly when he saw her new cock. It looked even bigger than his!

Kandi saw where his wide purple eyes had fallen, and grinned wickedly, reaching down to stroke her newly-acquired bits. "Oh yes, Zack. This is going in that sweet virgin pussy of yours before we're done tonight."

"Gimme that antidote." Zack lunged for the twin vials of glowing crimson fluid, but Kandi caught him and pulled him against her massive chest.

"No, Zack. You agreed to this. But don't worry. I'll make sure your first time is as good as I can make it."

The femanized SOLDIER continued to struggle. Every single ounce of testosterone left in his body screamed at him to punch this other man out and take that antidote, but the sludge had made Kandi far stronger than his weak little female form. She was able to pin him against the wall quite easily, holding his arms in one hand above his head. The SOLDIER fought against the grip until Kandi slipped the other hand between his legs.

Zack immediately froze, shocked at the intensity of the feeling that suddenly radiated from between his legs. Kandi had rubbed his clit, a mere stroke of her fingers and nothing more. "Ifrit's fire, Kandi!" he gulped. "Was that..."

"Yep. That was your clitoris." She rubbed again, hard enough to make him gasp. "Feels good, doesn't it?"

"Uh...Huh..." Zack's eyes slid closed, and his head rolled back to lean against the wall, panting as Kandi's fingers slid back and forth over his slickening folds. He had known that women were extremely sensitive down there, but he had no idea that this would feel _this _good.

"Regret taking the sludge now?"

Zack only moaned in reply.

"I didn't think so. C'mon, baby. Let's get you horizontal." Kandi picked him up and carried him over to the bed, laying him out carefully against the pillows before joining him on his other side.

Zack squirmed restlessly, his hands roaming across his body as they hadn't dared the first time. Caught up in the powerful sensations racing along his nerves, he didn't realize that Kandi was spreading his legs. He was only aware of her presence when she blew hotly against his engorged clit.

Panting, he looked down at his secretary, who grinned up at him from between his thighs. They stared at each other for a moment, not saying anything.

Then Kandi opened her mouth and dove in.

Zack fell back against the pillows gasping, groping his breasts and pinching the nipples as her tongue danced around his slick folds, sliding hotly over his clit and plunging deeply inside him. For her part, Kandi was thrilled to feel the the tip of her tongue pressing against somethign when she tongue-fucked him; Zack had a hymen!

Inwardly crowing, she concentrated her efforts on Zack's clit. She knew he was getting close. The way he was writhing and moaning? Either he was on the cusp of orgasm or he was about to have a seizure.

Satisfied that she knew how close he was, she lightly scraped her teeth over his clit and shoved her tongue into his dripping entrance simultaneously.

With a cry, he went off.

Kandi sat back on her haunches, absently fisting her cock, watching him arch his hips and cry out with his first orgasm as a woman. When he was finished, she debated making him give her a blowjob, but decided that it would be asking too much. Despite his current appearance, Zack was still a man, as well as a straight one. Fucking him was the most she could expect.

With that thought in mind, she crawled over him, balancing her weight atop her forearms. Pressing a hungry kiss to his full mouth, she settled between his legs, grinning when his eyes flew open in shock.

"How does it feel?" she asked. "My big, thick cock against your tight little pussy?"

"Feels good..." he forced out.

"Oh really?" Kandi ground against him lightly once more. "How does it feel when I do this?" She lowered her head and began to lick and suck at his breasts, paying particular attention to the straining nipples.

"Oh god!" Zack's hands flew to her hair and gripped tightly, earning a pained grunt from his transformed lover.

Fully aware of what she was doing to him, Kandi slid one hand back between his legs, slipping her fingers in and out of his entrance and playing with his clit.

"Are you ready, Zack?" she purred. "Do you want more?"

"Shiva's tits, _yes!_" He was now bucking up and down, wordlessly pleading for her to end the torment. "Fuck me, Kandi! Fuck me now!"

The masculinized secretary smirked and grabbed Zack's hips, pinning them to the bed. Distracting the SOLDIER with a heated kiss, she rubbed her stiff cock against his slick opening to get the head nice and wet, then began to push inside.

She was so used to being on the receiving end of sex, it momentarily shocked her to actually be the one doing the fucking for once. The heat of Zack's body, the tight, silky walls enclosing the head of her cock, was not what she had been expecting at all, and it felt _amazing_.

_Now I see why the guys are always so desperate to get laid, _she thought, feeling her cock come into contact with the proof of Zack's virginity. _They're so damn lucky... Girls can't ever feel this, not even with fingers!_

For his part, Zack was pleasantly surprised by the feeling of Kandi's cock invading his body. He felt stretched and open, the sensations accompanied by the sensitive nerve endings responding to the skin running over his inner tissues. Man though he was, he felt oddly _complete_, as if in accepting this strange cock into himself, he had found pieces missing from his body that he hadn't even known were gone.

_Women are so damn lucky, _he mused, kissing his lover. _No wonder they're always so eager to spread their legs for us. _

Kandi smiled into the kiss, wondering if Zack knew what was about to happen. It certainly didn't hurt for a man to lose his virginity, but a woman? She'd assume that he knew, but that wouldn't prepare him for the approaching pain. She hesitated, wondering how to go about doing this. Zack broke off the kiss and glared up at her, his purple eyes stormy with lust and desire. "What are you waiting for? Get inside me already!"

"It's going to hurt."

"Kandi, I'm a SOLDIER. I can handle pain." He arched up against her restraining hands, silently begging for his cock. "Now, fuck me already!"

"As you wish." The secretary shrugged, drew back slightly...

...and shoved forward, as hard as she could.

"Oh god!" Zack screeched. That hurt worse than he could have ever anticipated, almost like she was ripping him apart from the groin up. None of his battle-wounds had hurt like this, like losing his virginity. This pain was sharp enough, severe enough, to make him want to throw up.

Kandi held herself still, surpressing the urge to move until Zack was ready. She had known that hurting him couldn't be helped, but it wasn't much consolation when she saw him laying absolutely still beneath her, his violet eyes brimming with tears.

She brushed some hair away from his face and kissed him softly. "I'm sorry."

He nodded, the tears streaking into his hairline.

Kandi stayed inside him, but rolled onto her side, taking him with her so he could get used to the feel of her inside him. For a long time they simply lay there, with her stroking his back while he held himself still.

At last, he lifted his head. "Try it now."

She moved her hips against his, encouraged when he closed his eyes and let out a blissful sigh. "Ready?"

"Yeah."

With a grin, the secretary rolled him onto his back and started moving, kissing him and making sure to roll her hips between thrust and withdrawl. Zack seemed to appreciate it; he started bucking his hips up to meet her, his fingers gripping her shoulders like a lifeline. Kandi stopped for a moment, hiking his legs up around her waist, then sank back into him. Zack tore his mouth away from hers to scream out "Fuck!"

"Zack...Higher..." She snatched his hips and hooked his legs over her shoulders, hitting him even deeper than before. Zack gasped and threw his head back against the pillows, moving with her as much as he was able.

So close...

Zack whimpered and dug his nails into Kandi's shoulders, feeling his entire body tensing in preparation for...something. Whatever it was, he wanted it. He _needed _it. And soon. He felt like he was going up in flames!

Kandi, needing to cum just as badly as her lover, redoubled her efforts. Sex as a man felt wonderful, but it had to end. Something was going to explode if it didn't, she was quite certain.

But how to get over the edge? She was using a whole different set of genitals here. What would make a man go off if he'd never gotten off before?

A lightbulb went off above her head. If Zack got off, so would she.

Kissing him, their tongues twining against each other in a sloppy clash of lips and teeth, she reached down between their undulating bodies to pinch and pull and rub at his clit.

Her efforts were rewarded a moment later when the SOLDIER threw his head back to scream out his pleasure, his body bucking wildly against hers. She felt his walls rhythmically tightening around her cock, massaging it, and cried out as her sperm suddenly erupted from her body into his, making Zack shiver anew.

Breathless, she rolled off him to lay on her back. They didn't look at each other while they caught their breath; now that the deed was done, they were consumed with embarassment. Zack because he had actually agreed to this, _wanted _this, and Kandi because only now did the thought occur to her that she could have gotten him pregnant.

She decided to keep that little tidbit to herself. Especially since Zack was leaving for a misson to Nibelheim in a few days, it would probably be better to pretend that such a thing was impossible.

Besides, after he changed back, there'd be nowhere for a baby to grow, anyway.

Right?

Zack turned his head to face her. "Kandi..."

"Yeah?"

"Gimme that antidote. I want to reaffirm my masculinity by screwing you into the ground."

Putting her fears away, she flashed him a grin and got out of bed to retrieve the crimson vials, anticipating the fucking to come.

ZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

_**Eight years later...**_

Reeve Tuesti sat brooding in his office, pondering the contents of a long-buried file he had just finished reading. One of Hojo's files, retrieved from the Deepground facility below the Shinra building, detailing an occurance so unbelievable, he found it difficult to actually process.

_Upon examination of Specimen Z, it was found that the subject was one week pregnant with a healthy fetus._

Reeve read through the neatly-typed paragraphs once more, slowly digesting the information written so long ago.

_Memory extraction and analysis revealed that the specimen and a female known as 'Kandi' had accessed my remaining supply of Experiment GS-56, along with two doses of the antidote. This was swallowed, and the two copulated in alternate gender forms. At this point in time, Kandi impregnated Specimen Z._

An impossibility. Any rational person would think so. But the problem with that was physical evidence. Undeniable evidence. It was down in the med-labs right now.

_The specimen was likely unaware of his parental state. He is not even a month along, yet. I shall keep both he and Specimen C in a catatonic stasis until the pregnancy is complete. A specimen as valuable as this child cannot be risked. Specimen Z's research program shall begin after delivery. In the meantime, Specimen C is cleared for experimentation. He shall bear the brunt of my ideas until Z is ready for analysis. There are several theories I have concerning the Jenova cells which I want to test out further..._

He rode the elevator down to the base floor, and made his way towards the medical labs, nodding to the men and women posted at the doors.

_Almost lost the two of them today. Who told that imbecile to put more mako into Specimen Z's IV line? We are only using just enough mako to keep him in a coma. Any more than that precise dosage and he will die, along with the developing specimen. What does a genius have to do to get a little obedience around here?_

_I shall have to baby them through these next few days, until the poisoning has passed and they are back to normal. The idiot who injected the line shall join the ranks of my precious specimens. Suitable usage for a fool such as he._

The doors to the medical wing slid open at once, allowing the middle-aged man to pass through without stopping. One of the doctors looked up from his computer, offering a cheerful wave. "Come to check on the foundling again, Commissioner?"

_The past nine months have been worth the effort. The baby was delivered via Caesarean at 9:45 pm Midgar Time, a healthy baby girl of complete development and no visible mutations. The mako has already seeped into her system through the umbilical cord; the glow of her eyes tells the observer all they need to know. As for the parent, he has been installed in a mako tank for recuperation. Within a few days, it will be impossible to tell that he has ever born a child. Likely he will never even know about it, much less remember it. I will begin experimentation on him once he has recovered. The child shall be sent to the main labs at Midgar, perhaps een placed in the 'secret' program. It would be best if the 'father,' Kandi, never knew about the existence of her daughter. Or that her 'mother' lives. To the rest of the world, Specimen Z, or Zack Fair, has ceased to exist. _

_His daughter, by the same token, is non-existent._

Reeve didn't answer the man's inquiry. He instead walked up to a tank, where the 'foundling' stood looking around within. A girl of only eight years old, with long black hair and glowing blue eyes, she had all the good looks of both her parents.

Genetic tests have proven her identity. She was, indeed, the daughter of Zack and Kandi. The clipboard with her test results and physical stats bore a name, a name Reeve had chosen for her when the paternity and maternity tests had come back: Andria Fair.

Despite being found in Deepground, she seemed to be just a normal (relatively), healthy little girl. Increased reflexes, mental powers, and instinctive combat abilities were the only signs of her years in that hell-hole; from the small amount of time Reeve had spent with her, she seemed to have inherited her parents' personality traits as well: fearlessness, sarcasm, a teasing demeanor, and playful way of talking to people. The perfect median between Kandi and Zack.

Reeve had already decided what was to be done with her. Kandi, having been accepted into the Turks a few weeks ago, was simply not an option as a guardian for her child. So, the Commissioner had turned to another option..

Zack'a parents in Gongaga had been the original choice, but when he had tried to track them down, it turned out that they had gotten seriously ill with Geostigma during the original outbreak. First Zack's mother, and then his father had fallen to the dread disease. So the option of allowing Andria's grandparents to raise her had been discarded.

Cloud and Tifa had been approached with the idea, and they had accepted after only a few minutes' discussion, after hearing that Zack was one of the parents. They, after all, would be able to keep up with a mako-enhanced child, and besides, Cloud wanted to take care of his best friend's only child (neither of them had been told that Zack was the _mother, _not the father).

It was also, Reeve knew, a chance to atone towards Zack. Tifa had said that she hated him when he had tried to help her in the reactor before, and Cloud had taken his entire identity after his death. Both of them, to this day, felt guilty about their last actions concerning the man who had done so much for both of them. Taking care of his daughter was a way of apologizing to him and soothing their own guilt at long last.

Andria would have the best of care and the best substitute possible for her own family. Without a doubt.

Reeve hit the release mechanism, and when the mako had drained and the door opened, accepted a towel to dry the little girl, who was more than happy to see him. Once she was in some decent clothes, he would take her out to Cloud, who was waiting on Fenrir.

Her mother hadn't realized he had been pregnant in the first place, and her father didn't eve know she existed. But Reeve knew that Cloud and Tifa would give Andria all the love and care she needed.

Not a bad future for a girl who had been conceived because of the infamous 'green sludge.'


End file.
